The disclosure relates generally to display systems that perform temporal processing, such as, but not limited to, video display systems.
The DisplayPort 1.2 standard, amongst others, is a digital interface to connect with monitors (displays). The DisplayPort 1.2 standard enables multi-streaming of different video streams for multiple monitors so that a hub or computer may provide differing display streams to differing monitors. As such, a single cable or wireless interface may be employed.
DisplayPort 1.2 enables multiple independent display streams that are interleaved. As such, a few pixels for each monitor may be interleaved in packets that may be generated by an encoder. Also, one display may be a branch device or hub that receives streams for multiple displays (e.g., sink/logical branch), such a sink typically processes one or more streams and passes through the rest of the streams to other sinks/devices. There is identification data to identify subcomponents of a packet so that bytes from a packet may be identified to correspond to the same stream and hence the same monitor. One packet can include pixels for multiple displays. One display (e.g., video sink device) may also be set up as a logical branch device that receives multiple streams and displays multiple streams as separate streaming video streams, each having different images. A unique address is assigned to each logical sink in the logical branch device and a common global universal ID (GUID) is used for the logical sinks. However, displaying separate streaming video streams does not facilitate temporal image processing.
Display devices frequently implement various forms of temporal image processing in order to improve the visual quality of the displayed image. Some examples are liquid crystal display (LCD) overdrive, motion blur reduction and motion compensated frame rate conversion. Temporal image processing requires input of two or more frames or fields of the image sequence, normally from temporally sequential frames. For example, the current and previous frame or the current, previous and next frames, and so on.
Display systems that implement temporal image processing typically have an associated memory system for storing the current input frame N from the display source device as it comes into the display system, such as a display receiving the current input frame and other frame information. This memory can then be used later to retrieve the same stored image later in time, when it is then referred to as previous frame N−1. For example, initially frame N may come into the display system and is stored in memory. In the next frame period the display system will relabel the previous current frame N to N−1, also the new current frame will be labeled frame N. Thus, it has pixels from frame N and N−1 at the same time, and may perform temporal image processing.
It would be desirable to provide an improved display system that performed temporal processing.